thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnesota
This second wave sniper is cold, independent, and headstrong, slow to make friends but quick to come up with new ideas to advance his team. Personality 'Sota is adverse to getting too close to anyone in the project, and is often thought of as being one of the more serious Freelancers in the project. He takes what he does extremely seriously, and is constantly trying to better himself in order to both be prepared for the worst possible scenario, and to prove to his father that he is worth more than he thinks. As 'Sota mentioned in Chapter 67: Truce. His ambition is matched only by his determination to complete the mission. However, he has also developed a strong bond to his team, particularly with his friendship to Agents California and Michigan. Despite his stoic personality, 'Sota has shown a willingness to draw in both California and Michigan as friends. Their bond is highlighted in Chapter 67: Truce. 'Sota also has exhibited a sense of humour towards Cal, exhibited in Chapter 46: The Quiet One when Cal was trying to draw 'Sota out of his shell in the training room. Furthermore, 'Sota has demonstrated an ability to hold grudges, relenting only under certain circumstances. When Cal makes fun of 'Sota in Chapter 67: Truce, and claims he's better than 'Sota himself, 'Sota is reluctant to talk to Cal when he comes to apologize, but relents when he realizes that he felt the same way as Cal. Determined would also aptly describe 'Sota, as well as inventive. He'll think of anything in order to complete the mission, and his ingenuity was the spark of unorthodox, but extremely effective, plans in Chapter 90: On the Hunt. Using his armour ability to gain excess power, he managed to hold off enemy forces and disable a Hornet in order to make it safer for the team. In Chapter 62: Not Exactly Textbook, his idea to remove his gauntlet so he'd have a free hand, despite armour lock, managed to net him two "kills" on Agent Wyoming and a red simulation trooper. this again displayed his creativity and adaptability. Relationships General Quiet and standoffish, Sota is not one to make friends quickly and avoids most of the other agents. Those few that he does trust he stays close to, but it takes Cal and Massa's efforts to break through his aloof demeanour and icy wariness. California Cal was the first to approach Sota socially and, through jokes and trying to convince him that he'd do better with a live sparring partner rather than a program, seemed to make much headway with Sota's temperament. Though his attempts to snap his roommate out of his obsessive funks don't always go over well, Sota remains loyal to Cal and tries to return the favour. Michigan Though teamed up in their first simulation match, it took some time and Cal before Mich and Sota were able to cooperate very well. Though not as close to each other as to Cal, Sota has stepped in and acted as a big protective brother figure for her when Mich is shell-shocked. Skills and Abilities Dead Eye Minnesota specializes as a sniper, cold and inventive in finding new ways to use his skills. Themes Abandon Hope Minnesota grew up with an emotionally abusive father and feels he has to go the extra mile to prove himself as nothing less than the best. Combined with the desertion of a previous team, Sota has major hangups concerning letting people close enough to potentially leave with any of his affection. Category:Freelancer Category:Sniper Category:Characters